All Throughout the Years
by veiledndarkness
Summary: A wedding can bring out the biggest surprises. Warning: BobbyJack


Author: veiledndarkness

Title: All Throughout the Years

Prompt #: 10 - Years

Rating: PG-13 for language

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Summary: A wedding can bring out the biggest surprises.

Warnings: usual disclaimer here. Not mine, tragically never will be.

Final Warning: Bobby/Jack slash

oooo

Jack sat uncomfortably on the plastic chair. The narrow seat was wreaking havoc on his hips; his legs were tingling pins and needles. He sighed softly as he watched the people dancing on the floor. The wedding hall was packed, the dance floor more so. He smiled absently as he toyed with his empty wineglass. The wedding had gone off without a hitch.

'Well,' Jack smirked to himself. 'Except for that particularly tense moment when it seemed that Jerry hadn't been able to remember where he'd put the rings.'

Sofi had looked beautiful in her gown of course. Angel, as unruffled as ever in his tuxedo, had stood in silence during the minister's speech. He had looked calm and composed as though he got married every day.

Jack hid another smirk as he watched Sofi berate Angel for dancing with one of her bridesmaids. Her hands were flying all over the place, her dark eyes flashing with annoyance.

"I wonder how long they'll last," Bobby said as he slid into the empty seat beside Jack.

Jack snorted. "Another hour, maybe two."

Bobby laughed loudly, his cheeks flushed from drinking so much wine.

"They've been off and on so many times, what's one more?" he said as he snagged another bottle of wine from the middle of the table and refilled both his and Jack's glasses.

"To the happy couple," he said as he raised his glass high, "And to many more arguments."

Jack choked on his sip of wine and glared as he mopped up the trickles of liquid that had leaked from his mouth. Bobby solemnly handed him more napkins, struggling hard to keep a smile off his face.

"You enjoying this Jackie?" Bobby asked after a few moments of silence.

"Not really," he said lowly, lest Sofi somehow hear him over her shrieks.

"No?" Bobby asked, one eyebrow raised. "Is it weddings in general or the fact that the little Latino bitch is now officially a part of the family?"

Jack laughed softly before taking another sip of wine. "She's really not that bad Bobby. You never gave her a chance."

"I don't want to give her a chance. I just plain don't like her. She rubs me the wrong way," Bobby declared.

It was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Does she now?" he said as he held back a laugh.

Bobby scowled at him. "Pervert," he snapped before downing the rest of his glass.

Jack laughed quietly into his wineglass. They sat in silence again for a few moments before Bobby spoke again. The song changed its beat to a slower one.

Bobby turned and looked at Jack, who was sitting in his chair, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there at that moment. He stood and glanced out on the dance floor. It was still crowded. He thought for a moment before holding out his hand to Jack.

"You, uh wanna dance?" he mumbled.

Jack stared at him like there were horns coming out of his forehead. Bobby felt a faint sweat break out on his upper lip.

"What?" Jack said quietly.

"I uh…well I was wondering if you wanted to dance, with um, well…me," he finished awkwardly, trying his best to ignore the red blush that was creeping up his neck at that moment.

Jack blinked. "You want to dance with me?" he asked cautiously.

Bobby sighed. "Forget it, never mind. Just…forget it ok?"

He turned to leave, wanting to be as far away from Jack at that moment. 'I blew it,' he thought miserably.

He stopped when he felt a hand tug on his arm. Jack stood beside him, a faint grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going? You asked me to dance didn't you?" Jack said as he slipped his hand down to Bobby's.

Bobby looked down at their joined hands. He swallowed loudly. "Uh, yeah I did."

"So, let's dance then," Jack said as he pulled Bobby towards the dance floor.

They made their way onto the dance floor, falling into the rhythm around them. Bobby placed his arms on Jack's waist and pulled him close, feeling dizzy with the knowledge that he was finally dancing with him, this close to him after so many years.

Jack snuggled in close, despite the fact that he was taller than Bobby by a few inches. He rested his head against Bobby's as they moved in slow circles, a content smile on his face.

They danced through several slower songs, lost in the feel of the moment. They moved in time to the beat, a warm feeling washing over Jack as he held tightly onto Bobby, never wanting to let go.

Eventually Jack pulled back a bit and whispered that he really wanted a cigarette, and would Bobby want to come with him. They walked around the building till Jack found a spot that he declared was perfect. He stood against the wall, feeling uncomfortable in his suit.

Bobby waited for Jack to light a cigarette. Jack smiled at him when he said he wasn't having one. He gently pressed Bobby up to the wall and rested against him, his back to Bobby's chest. He leaned back and simply stood there absorbing the warmth from Bobby.

They talked about nothing in particular until Bobby blurted out what he'd been thinking the whole time that they had been dancing.

"Would you ever get married Jackie?" Bobby asked, wincing even as he spoke.

Jack shrugged a bit. "It would depend on who asked me I guess."

Bobby bit back the sigh of relief he felt. "Oh."

"And seeing that I'm not fond of girls…I don't know Bobby. I never really thought about it," Jack said as he tilted his head so that he could see Bobby's face.

"What about you?"

Bobby thought for a moment. He'd always wanted to marry someone, have a family and do the whole family thing. Of course he would rather die than admit that to anyone besides Jack or Ma. He had wanted the chance to start over with a family of his own and get it right, give a kid a chance to see what it meant to be loved.

He shifted on his feet before answering. "I think I would. Course it would depend on if the person wanted me as well."

Jack frowned. "Who wouldn't want you Bobby?" he asked. "I mean, ok, you are kinda scary sometimes, but it's scary like you'd keep me, I mean someone safe, y'know?"

Bobby laughed quietly. "I am kinda scary aren't I? Lots of chicks say I make them nervous."

"Well, those girls are fools then. Their loss I say," Jack said firmly.

"What about you though Jack? Do you see yourself with a guy then?" Bobby asked.

"Hmm, there's this one guy that I really lov-uh like, and if he asked me, I would," Jack said as he watched Bobby's face.

Bobby felt his hands start to sweat. The urge to admit the truth was boiling under his skin. He could feel the words bubbling up out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Oh, um cause I was, I mean oh fuck I don't know…" the rest of the words trailed off, leaving Bobby horrified that he had even gotten that far.

Jack smiled at Bobby. "What? That was kinda jumbled."

Bobby hung his head, deeply embarrassed. "God, shit I'm just no fuckin' good at this type of thing."

Bobby glanced at Jack who was still holding tightly to his hands, a small smile on his face as he leaned against him. Bobby mentally thought of all the reasons he shouldn't give in before snarling at himself for being a coward.

He tilted his head and met Jack's mouth. His brain was screaming to back away, his body forcing him to get more, get closer. He tasted the wine on Jack's tongue, his body tingling as the kiss deepened, his need stronger than his fear of rejection at that moment.

He pulled back slightly breathless, as he noticed the dilated pupils in Jack's eyes. He leaned towards him again, savoring the feel of Jack's body against his and the world tilting kiss that had his head spinning.

They parted a long minute later, both dazed from the dizzying kisses. Jack blushed lightly as he brushed a strand of Bobby's hair away from the side of his face. Bobby smiled and stood back upright.

"So, uh what I was gonna say was that, I uh," he stuttered, wishing for the millionth time that he had even a smidge of Jerry's smooth talking abilities.

Jack nodded encouragingly. Bobby sighed. 'Here goes nothin'.'

"I love you Jack. I have for years," he said, so softly Jack had to strain his ears to hear him.

"And, I um, I want to m-marry you," he said, rushing the last words together.

Jack spun around and had Bobby's mouth on his again before he could blink.

The kiss was raw, sending Bobby's body into overdrive. He moaned deep in his throat as Jack kissed him, their mouths moving, and Jack's quiet gasps as they held onto each other so tightly.

Bobby backed up again. "Is that a yes?" he asked, fiercely denying to himself that he was blushing.

Jack gave a deep chuckle. "Yeah, it is."


End file.
